Always
by RasenRouge
Summary: Siendo tan pequeño, le resultaba complicado recordar todas las fechas que eran importantes para las personas que le rodeaban. Sin embargo, su madre estaba siempre a su lado para hacerle ver que incluso una mala memoria podría resultar de lo más conveniente.


**Como bien sabrán, hoy se celebra el cumpleaños de mi pequeño y sádico pelirrojo. Ese mismo que me ha inspirado a escribir un montón de cosas. Ah pues, era obvio que no iba a pasar la oportunidad de inundar esta página con oneshots dedicados a su gran y especial día :'D Así que como buena autora que soy, les traigo una trilogía. Y créanme, hay para todos los gustos. Sin mayor dilación, mueran de ternura y amor.**

 **P.D. Rasen no se hace responsable por los daños colaterales que salgan tras la lectura de este oneshot. Lea bajo su propio riesgo y si es necesario, acuda con su médico.**

 **~On your special day, everything should be free~**

Sintió cómo alguien le movía de manera insistente, como si resultara apremiante el sacarle de su mundo de sueños. Sin embargo, no abrió sus ojos; deseaba seguir ignorando el hecho de que la noche había terminado. Aunque la persona que había llegado para despertarle, no se rendiría tan fácilmente; lo supo cuando sintió que le faltaban un par de cobijas y su cómodo colchón había sido sustituido por un duro y gélido piso.

Fue entonces cuando sus celestes pupilas, aún dominadas por la somnolencia, se encontraron con aquellas que poseían su misma tonalidad. Y mientras él le sonreía con cierto nerviosismo y le saludaba con un ademán casi imperceptible, el adulto se veía serio, casi como si cargara con un peso enorme sobre los hombros.

Un semblante tan poco usual en su progenitor, lo alarmó y le hizo ponerse de pie en un solo movimiento. Y es que hasta el sueño se le había ido de todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué se supone que había pasado? ¿Había problemas serios?

—¡Despierta! ¡Es una emergencia! ¡La casa se está incendiando y debemos salvar todo lo que podamos! —advirtió con rapidez y alarma creciente su padre mientras tomaba todo lo que podía y lo metía en una maleta—. ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ayúdame!

—¡¿Un incendio?! ¡Tenemos que ir por mamá y salir de aquí! ¡Hay que salir corriendo! —gritaba a todo pulmón el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que iba de un lado a otro, tomando todo lo que sus pequeños brazos pudieran coger. Y es que se le notaba un semblante invadido por la preocupación.

—Ahora que ya te has despertado por completo y has ordenado tu cuarto en tiempo récord, será mejor que vayas al comedor. Tu madre ha terminado de preparar el desayuno y se enojará si demoras demasiado.

—¿Ah? —Kamui dejó caer todo lo que tenía consigo al tiempo que se percataba de que la casa estaba completamente íntegra. No había nada como ese susodicho incendio—…Todo…está bien…

—Me sorprende lo ingenuo que puedes llegar a ser en ocasiones. Es una cualidad que las mujeres explotarán en ti, así que más te vale que… —su sermoncito tendría que esperar para otro momento. Alguien ya lo había hecho callar de un modo muy característico.

—Sospeché que algo como esto pasaría cuando me percaté de que tardaste demasiado en volver —la sartén que la pelirroja llevaba consigo ahora era el molde exacto de la cabeza de su inconsciente marido—. Tu padre jamás aprenderá. Hace lo mismo año con año.

—Se comporta como un niño —decía el pequeño Yato, viendo de reojo a su progenitor; estaba balbuceando quien sabe qué cosas.

—Parece que su edad mental empezó a retroceder en cuando naciste —comentaba Kouka con una tenue sonrisa, de esas que escondían cierta malicia y diversión—. Aprende de él para que en el futuro no cometas sus mismos errores, Kamui.

—Eso haré —por un momento sintió pena por su viejo, pero después recordó que el desayuno estaba listo y se fue corriendo a toda marcha hacia el comedor.

—En eso no se parecen en lo más mínimo —se giró hacia la dirección que tomó su pequeño. Y le observó en completo silencio mientras él se sentaba a la mesa y empezaba a despacharse de todo lo que había sido servido; el apetito que poseía era monstruoso para ser solo un niño de cuatro años de edad—. Aunque en eso de pasarse la comida prácticamente sin masticar, son idénticos.

—Ungh… ¿Era necesario que usaras el nuevo sartén que te regalé de esa manera? —alguien estaba nuevamente entre el mundo de los vivos—. Eso realmente me dolió.

—Te dije que lo despertaras y lo trajeras de inmediato a desayunar —habló, viéndole desde el rabillo del ojo—. Pero demoraste y entonces tuve que ir por los dos.

—Solamente estaba dándole un poco de diversión a su vida —se excusó—. Lo hubieras visto. Fue tan divertido.

—Kankou, deja de meterte con nuestro hijo —era una amenaza con todas las letras. Al diablo que le ofertara una sonrisa de lo más candorosa; estaba claro que si repetía su bromita no acabaría bien parado—. No querrás que Kamui sea hijo único, ¿verdad?

—Y-Yo…no he dicho absolutamente nada —podría ser un hombre poderoso y muy capaz de todo, pero frente a su mujer, no era más que un manso y débil corderito—. Y-Ya no volverá a pasar…así que no me mires de esa manera tan linda pero peligrosa.

—Espero que sigas con las indicaciones al pie de la letra —Kouka sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño papel perfectamente doblado y se lo entregó a su esposo—. Deben estar de vuelta en la casa a las 4:00 pm. ¿Entendido?

—Todo saldrá perfecto. No te preocupes. Puedes confiar en mí —es que el hombre tenía un semblante que mostraba que era la persona más capaz dentro de todo el universo.

—Mmm… Esto sabe realmente bien —gracias a que ambos padres estaban de lo más distraídos no se percataron del momento en que su pequeño retoño se trasladó a la cocina en busca de algo más para comer—. Podría comer esto todo el día.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios haces ahí metido?! —Kankou estaba que no se creía que Kamui estuviera con la mitad superior de su anatomía metida dentro del caldero que descansaba sobre la estufa. Y lo peor no era eso, sino que estaba comiéndose lo que había dentro—. ¡Para, para! ¡Si sigues comiendo te vas a hinchar como un globo de aire y vas a reventar! —como bien pudo, logró sacar al chamaco del caldero. Lo malo es que se encontraba con todo el cabello pegajoso y bañado en la mezcla que estaba devorándose—. A este paso tendré que conseguirme cinco trabajos si quiero que la comida rinda en esta casa —sujetaba a su crío de los costados, alejándolo así de cualquier cosa que pudiera devorar.

—Eso sabía demasiado bien —el pelirrojo relamía sus dígitos con notorio ahínco—. Quiero más.

—Nada de más, muchachito —el jalón de oreja provino de su amada madre—. Ahora mismo tu padre te llevará a que te bañes y te cambies de ropa. Después de eso, ambos saldrán.

—¿Bañarme? ¿Salir con papá? —el Yato estaba confundido—. Pero si estoy presentable. Puedo salir así.

—De ninguna manera muchachito —ahora atentó contra los mofletes de su hijo—. Que seas niño no significa que puedas estar sucio y andar así por todos lados —Kamui torció ligeramente el entrecejo ante ello—. Aunque me hagas ese gesto, no cambiaré de opinión. Te bañarás y punto.

Kamui acató la orden de su progenitora sin mucha emoción. Y es que la hora del baño jamás fue su favorita; especialmente porque tras ella debía mantenerse completamente impecable y eso era algo que no iba con un crío de su edad.

Tras estar presentable, se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa al lado de su padre.

—¿A dónde iremos? —cuestionaba el menor con enorme curiosidad.

—¿Recuerdas ese parque de diversiones del que todo el mundo habla y que me dijiste la vez pasada que deseabas visitar?

—¡Sí! —gritó con soberana emoción—. ¡¿De verdad iremos allí?! ¡Increíble! —la felicidad que experimentaba el pelirrojo no cabía en su pequeño cuerpecito.

—Pues iremos al lugar que está justo al lado de ese parque de diversiones. Hay un arcade y estoy seguro de que te divertirás mucho como lo hacía tu padre en sus años de infancia —pronunció para quien había dejado de saltar de un lado a otro como si fuera un conejito salvaje. Ahora estaba más quieto que una jodida estatua de mármol—. No me digas que creíste que iríamos al parque de diversiones —el silencio de su hijo lo dijo todo—. ¿Qué te dije sobre ser tan ingenuo? En esta vida a los que creen con demasiada felicidad les va —y una vez más le llegó el karma a manos de su mujer. En esta ocasión se trató de una bonita maceta.

—Ignora las bromas de mal gusto de tu padre —la pelirroja estaba agachada frente a su adorado hijo, con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios. Incluso acariciaba suavemente su cabeza y su mejilla—. Cuando tengamos suficiente dinero, iremos a ese parque de diversiones, ¿te parece?

—¿Iremos todos?

—Por supuesto —el brillo en la mirada de Kamui regresó con mucha más fuerza. Y es que incluso estaba sonriéndole con enorme candor y dicha—. A tu padre podemos dejarlo en el establecimiento del tiro al blanco.

—Eso suena divertido. ¡Hay que hacerlo!

—Les recuerdo que…están pisándome…No son tan ligeros como piensan…—en efecto, Kankou se había convertido en la alfombra humana de esos dos.

Abandonaron su hogar y empezaron a movilizarse por las sucias y húmedas calles de Rakuyou. En aquel planeta que le vio nacer, siempre llovía, siempre se contemplaba un cielo nublado y casi desesperanzador. Ahí vivían las personas que no lograban encontrar otro hogar en el cual vivir, y también aquellas que huían a causa de algún violento crimen.

Era la cuna de los malhechores, pero era su hogar al final de cuentas. Uno que resultaba de lo más ameno gracias a sus padres y a su pequeño pero cálido hogar.

—¿Sabes qué se celebra hoy? —interrogó el pelinegro a su pequeño. Ese que caminaba a su lado, sosteniéndole el paso; ambos paseaban con sus característicos parasoles.

—El centésimo quincuagésimo segundo día del año en el calendario gregoriano —respondió—. ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! —porque su padre le había acomodado un buen golpe en su cabeza.

—De dónde demonios sacaste eso, ¿eh?

—Lo escuché la vez pasada en la radio —comentaba a la vez que se sobaba el chichón marca diablo que tenía.

—Pues no, no es eso lo que se celebra hoy primero de junio.

—¿Entonces?

—No te lo diré. Tienes que recordarlo por ti mismo —le dijo. El menor por su lado chasqueó la lengua de fastidio—. Estoy seguro de que cuando lo recuerdes, las cosas serán muy diferentes.

—Papá, ¿por qué no compramos uno? —el pelirrojo señalaba a un pequeño puesto de helados. Incluso había una gran cantidad de niños reunidos alrededor, esperando a que les atendieran.

—¿Todavía te cabe algo después de lo que comiste? —la manera en que lo veía su hijo le dio la respuesta. Él se limitó a suspirar y se dirigió sin mayor dilación hacia el puesto—. _De verdad que come demasiado._

—Oye, ¿sabes dónde está este sitio? —alguien le había dirigido tal cuestionamiento desde las espaldas, logrando que sintiera un ligero escalofrío. ¿Quién iba por allí asustando gente?

—¿No te enseñaron modales en casa? —Kamui se giró hacia la personita que le hablaba. Se trataba de un crío, de su misma edad y tal vez de su misma especie porque era igual de pálido que él—. Es un parque de diversiones —las pupilas azul pastel del extraño le miraban con notoria curiosidad. Eran esos ojos lo que más resaltaban, ya que incluso su revuelta cabellera era tan blanca como el algodón.

—Sí. Pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte —mencionaba el albino tras guardar su dibujo entre sus ropas—. Quiero llegar ahí, pero no sé cómo. Este sitio es enorme y me he perdido.

—Solo hay un parque de diversiones y no está lejos de aquí —el otro niño lucía un tanto pensativo sobre su comentario—. Pero no es gratis. Las entradas salen caras.

—Me dijeron que con esto podía entrar —frente a los ojos de Kamui estaban esos dos largos y dorados boletos, resplandeciendo como mil soles. Eran tan hermosos que podrían hacer llorar a cualquier niño.

—¡V.I.P.! ¡Son boletos V.I.P.! —es que el flipaba de la emoción—. Con eso puedes subirte a todos los juegos y comer en su restaurante.

—Así que me sirven para entrar —guardó los preciados boletos y enfocó su atención en el pelirrojo—. Pero sigo sin saber por dónde debo de ir.

—Descuida. Puedo llevarte si quieres —el peli blanco sonrió tenuemente, en aprobación.

Los dos pequeños empezaron a desplazarse, moviéndose entre los tumultos de gente y evitando meterse en problemas innecesarios. Y es que hasta habían empezado una carrerita para ver quién de los dos era más veloz.

Y con la respiración agitada y su corazón haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, llegaron hasta el lugar establecido. Y el semblante de ambos no podría ser más adorable. Es que sus pupilas parecían haber adquirido un nuevo brillo.

De verdad que ambos parecían amar esa clase de lugares.

—Entremos.

—¿Estás seguro? —Kamui pese a su corta edad poseía algo de lo que su padre carecía la mayor parte del tiempo: decencia.

—Me trajiste hasta aquí. Y la persona que me cuida, me dejó las dos entradas y se fue a divertir sin mí —aunque era algo leve, su mirada denotaba cierta tristeza. ¿Es que acaso era un cachorrito desamparado tirado a su suerte? Probablemente. Los niños eran abandonados muy frecuentemente en Rakuyou.

—Entonces… ¡Divirtámonos! —exclamó a todo pulmón

Ambos críos entraron a toda prisa tras entregar sus entradas. Lo que siguió fue la culminación de su emoción y sus deseos infantiles. Pero no podía ser de otro modo, no cuando tenían acceso ilimitado a todas las atracciones.

Subieron a la montaña rusa tantas veces como su resistencia física se los permitió. Para ellos era grandioso verlo todo desde arriba mientras sentían cómo la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo y los cargaba de emoción desenfrenada.

También compitieron en los carros chocones y en todos los puestos de premios para probar quién era el más habilidoso de los dos. Aunque era una lástima que todo lo que ganaran no fuera más que simple basura y no tuvieran la oportunidad de romper el empate al que habían llegado.

—Esta manzana sabe muy bien —Kamui tenía tantos dulces entre brazos que seguramente acabaría con unas cuentas muelas picadas.

—Creo que nos hemos subido a todos los juegos —el peli blanco por su parte tenía una caja de chocolates a medio comer—. Y ya ha atardecido.

—El tiempo se ha ido volando —el pelirrojo estaba de lo más calmo hasta que se acordó de un pequeño detalle—. ¡Mi papá!

—¿Te abandonó tu papá?

—Más bien yo lo abandoné a él —la realidad lo golpeó con brusquedad. Es que sabía cómo le iría en cuanto su progenitor lo pillara; la paliza que le daría la recordaría para toda su visa—. Tengo que regresar a casa.

—Hazlo antes de que te castiguen —el chiquillo tenía razón.

—¿Tú te vas a quedar aquí? —curioseó.

—Saldré y esperaré a que mi tutor venga a recogerme —esas palabras no dejaban muy convencido al pelirrojo.

El regreso a casa fue incluso más rápido que la ida al parque de diversiones. Aunque fue de lo más silencioso y sigiloso; así debía de ser si deseaba colarse al interior de su casa sin ser detectado y poder darle a su madre la versión de por qué se encontraba solo y no con su padre.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla cuando logró abrir la puerta de su casa sin hacer ruido alguno. Todo marchó a la perfección hasta que las luces de su casa fueron prendidas de golpe, dejándole anonadado.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —exclamaba su madre con júbilo.

—¿Ah? ¿Feliz Cumpleaños! —Kamui parpadeaba con incredulidad—. ¿Es hoy? —la casa estaba perfectamente adornada con globos, serpentinas y hasta había un enorme pastel en medio de la mesa del comedor.

—¿Y tu padre? —Kouka no veía a su marido por ninguna parte—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Dijo que nos adelantáramos porque iba a estar ocupado un rato —el invitado que acompañaba a Kamui, habló—. Dijo que tenía curiosidad sobre este nuevo sitio porque iban a dar muestras gratis —el panfleto que sostenía el de albos cabellos hacía alusión a lo que indudablemente era un lupanar. Y eso provocó en la pelirroja que le quitara el panfleto y lo hiciera trizas.

—Kamui, celebraremos sin tu padre de ahora en adelante —pronunciaba alegremente la mujer. Y ese comportamiento hizo que ese par de chavales se quedaran calladitos.

—Te dije que funcionaría —le susurraba el albino a su actual cómplice—. Ahora no te regañarán.

—Lo harán con mi padre. Pero es su culpa por no llevarme al parque de diversiones en primer lugar.

—Por cierto, ¿quién es tu nuevo amiguito? No lo había visto por aquí —la mirada verde azulada veía al chico; este por su lado terminó cohibiéndose y agachando la mirada. Alguien parecía ser muy penoso con las mujeres.

—Oh, es cierto. Nunca pregunté tu nombre —a buen ahora se acordaba—. Me llamo Kamui.

—El mío es…Bya…Byakko…—alguien no parecía llevar muy bien la presión social.

—Los amigos de mi hijo son más que bienvenidos. Así que siéntete como en casa —agregaba cariñosamente la madre del pelirrojo—. Partamos el pastel y disfrutemos de la comida.

Las velas fueron puestas sobre el pastel y encendidas para que el cumpleañero pudiera soplarlas y pedir con ello, un deseo secreto. Tras ello Kouka se encargó de servirles su respectiva rebanada a aquel par de ansiosos niños.

—Mastiquen bien o se van a ahogar —ella permanecía sentada en medio de ese par que comían el pastel como si no hubieran probado bocado en semanas.

—Delicioso —Byakko era el que lucía menos embarrado de pastel por toda la cara.

—Mi mamá prepara la mejor comida de todo el universo entero —presumía Kamui mientras se chupaba los dedos—. Es la mejor madre de todas.

—Debería vender comida. Yo la compraría todos los días porque es muy rica —el peli blanco se sobresaltó un poco en el momento en que sintió la mano de aquella mujer sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo; era algo así como una manera de agradecerle por su cumplido—…Mmm…

—Kamui, debes cuidar muy bien de tu nuevo amigo.

—¿Amigo? —cuestionaron a la par.

—Por supuesto. Ustedes dos se comportan y llevan como lo harían los amigos —ambos niños se miraron y sonrieron de manera espontánea; la idea les había agradado enormemente.

—¿Y qué se supone que hacen los amigos? —el pelirrojo ladeó su cabeza.

—¿Hacen travesuras juntos? —completaba el otro.

—No —la madre les detuvo el carro a los dos—. Un amigo es una persona con la que puedes confiar sin importar las circunstancias… Los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas. Están unidos por las experiencias que viven juntos y por un cariño especial que puede ser igual de fuerte que los lazos de sangre —ambos le escuchaban de lo más atentos, intentando entenderlo a su propia manera—. No solo se unen para hacer travesuras.

—Los amigos son familia —concluyó Byakko para el par de Yatos—. ¿Eso es lo que son los amigos?

—Sí —Kouka sonría con ternura. La manera de pensar de ese niño era tan inocente; todavía no había sido mancillado por la cruda realidad.

—Eso significa que… ¡Tengo un hermano menor al cual molestar! —Kamui ya estaba viéndole las ventajas a todo aquel asunto—. Volveremos loco a mi padre. Haremos que el barrio sea nuestro.

—¿Sucede algo? —Kouka veía al pequeño que buscaba con enorme prisa algo entre sus ropajes.

—Te daré esto por tu cumpleaños y para celebrar que somos amigos —la plateada y delgada cadena era lo menos llamativo de lo que pendía de su pequeña mano derecha. Lo que en verdad resultaba cautivador era la joya en forma romboide que se encontraba al final, siendo sostenida y adornada por detalles plateados—. Te lo regalo —la tonalidad que poseía tan exquisita joya combinaba la belleza del azul de la cianita y el zafiro. Esa sublime creación de la joyería no podría ser una simple alhaja.

—No soy una niña —añadía Kamui con el entrecejo torcido. Su madre rio tenuemente ante su reacción.

—No seas descortés —le llamó la atención la pelirroja—. Es un regalo de tu primer amigo. No puedes despreciarlo.

—Hmp… Está bien. Dámelo —estiró sus manos hacia él para que le facilitara el objeto—. Voy a guardarlo, pero no voy a usarlo en público —el otro asintió un par de veces.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres darle algo tan bonito y costoso a mi torpe hijo? Podría romperlo o perderlo.

—"Ame no Gawa" es el nombre de esa joya —hablaba el niño mientras veía a Kamui analizar la tonalidad de tan particular objeto. Parecía que le había gustado—. Cuando estaba triste, la tenía conmigo y me calmaba… Podía recordar cosas alegres y entonces me sentía feliz de nuevo —Kouka le escuchó en completo silencio. Estaba conmovida tanto por sus palabras como por su acción. Era un niño pequeño, pero comprendía más cosas de las que debería a su edad. Y eso era algo triste—. Mi tutor dice que todos pasaremos por buenos y malos momentos. Así que a Kamui podría servirle mi amuleto.

—No tienes por qué dárselo si no quieres.

—Es mi primer amigo y quiero darle algo por eso —estipulaba con una sonrisa mucho más amplia que las que había mostrado hasta ese momento.

—Gracias —gratificó Kamui en cuanto enfocó su atención en su nuevo amigo—. Lo guardaré bien para que nada malo le pase.

—Sí —añadía con cierta alegría.

—¿Quién quiere más pastel? —ofrecía Kouka. Y ambos niños levantaron su mano con fuerza—. Pero después se lavarán bien los dientes.

—¡Ey, abran! —los fantasmas del pasado habían regresado. Sí, porque desde la ventana se veía a Kankou rogando porque le permitieran pasar—. ¡Ey, no me ignoren! ¡Me he encontrado con el padre de ese niño, así que abran! ¡Ey!

—Pensé que te habían abandonado —comentaba casual, Kamui.

—Yo también. Pero mi inútil tutor regresó —decía tranquilamente—. Si lo ignoramos, se cansará y se irá.

—Ese método también funciona con mi papá.

—Después de que acaben con su pastel, vayamos de compras por la ciudad —proponía la mujer con una sonrisilla—. ¿Qué les parece un helado?

—Yo sé dónde guarda papá sus ahorros. Podemos tomarlos y comprarnos todo lo que queramos —Kamui había resultado ser más observador de lo que podrían haberse imaginado—. Vayamos al restaurante donde venden pura carne —alguien babeaba de solo pensar en esos manjares—. Y compremos ropa para ti, mamá.

—Y si no nos alcanza, usemos esto —ese pequeño pedazo de plástico era la puerta a un mundo maravilloso donde todo podría ser comprado—. Mi tutor también me la dio para que me comprara cosas.

—¡Nunca hicimos nada parecido! ¡No se atrevan a gastar nuestros ahorros, pequeñas sabandijas! —gritar a todo pulmón solo estaba sirviendo para que los vecinos se molestaran y empezaran a lanzarles toda su basura en un intento por aplacar a esos dos hombres—. ¡¿A dónde creen que van con nuestro dinero?!

—Salgamos por el otro lado porque al parecer hay unos borrachos escandalosos en la entrada de nuestra casa y no es bueno que unos niños como ustedes contemplen esa clase de cosas —los tres se habían puesto de pie y se dirigían hacia la puerta trasera de la casa—. Por cierto, Kamui. Mamá tiene otra sorpresa para ti.

—¿Y qué sería?

—Muy pronto tendrás una nueva hermanita —sus palabras dibujaron una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su pequeño. Su mirada brillaba con un nuevo fulgor. Parecía que había conocido otro significado para la palabra conocida como "felicidad" —. Pronto habrá otra personita que cuidará de ti.

—No. Seré yo quien cuide de ella —proclamó con firmeza pura—. Cuidaré de las dos.

—Descuida, para eso tenemos al ruidoso de tu padre —el mismo que se había quedado completamente mudo al escuchar la noticia de que sería padre por segunda ocasión—. Kamui, por ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es disfrutar de tu cumpleaños —le indicó—. No te preocupes por lo que podría venir en el futuro… Por este día y por todos los que vengan, seamos una familia y permanezcamos juntos hasta el final.


End file.
